O Orgasmo de Misha Collins
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Oh... Auunn... God! Yes... – o moreno continuava. – Oh my... Hummm... Oh my God, Yes.'


**O Orgasmo de Misha Collins**

O loiro o encarava abobalhado, os olhos concentrados na boca aberta do moreno, as mãos suavam e ele tentava ao máximo se concentrar no que estava acontecendo.

Abriu a boca carnuda e engoliu em seco, a coluna do outro se entortara e por Deus, aquilo tinha lhe deixado em uma situação constrangedora.

_Hey... Você está bem? – perguntou, tentando fazer graça com algo que era, pra dizer no mínino, um convite pra uma transa, bem ali, no meio do palco.

_Oh... Oh... Arrff... Auunn... – salivou vendo o moreno fechar os olhos e se encostar melhor na cadeira.

Olhou em volta e viu várias meninas gritando, pode ver alguns garotos também, e só o que queria era tirar Misha dali, para que nenhum deles visse aquilo.

_Oh... Auunn... God! Yes... – o moreno continuava. – Oh my... Hummm... Oh my God, Yes. – bateu a palma da mão na perna. – God, yeah! – e jogou a cabeça pra trás, como se tivesse acabado de ter um maravilhoso orgasmo.

Jensen ainda encarava o moreno, passou a língua pelos lábios quando viu o amigo passar a mão na testa, o suor escorrendo pelas têmporas. Foi à segunda vez que engoliu em seco.

_Eu vou querer o mesmo que ela. – disse uma voz ao fundo.

Foi só ai que Jensen lembrou que não podia ficar encarando Misha, não no meio de tanta gente, olhou pra baixo, a face afogueada, as mãos trêmulas, podia até mesmo sentir as pernas bambas.

Decidiu-se que não poderia levantar de imediato, ou todos iriam ver como ele ficara 'animadinho' com a representação do amigo.

_E então Jens... O que você achou? – a voz de Misha perguntou e ele foi obrigado a levantar o rosto para encarar o moreno.

_F-Foi... Bom?... Ah... Eu acho. – e tratou de sorrir, para não demonstrar ainda mais seu constrangimento.

_Ah, Jens, só... 'Bom'? – e por Deus, Misha não podia fazer aquela voz de Anjo Castiel ali no palco, não pra ele, não na condição em que se encontrava.

Completamente duro, era essa a situação em que se encontrava, e a qualquer momento, parecia-lhe que a calça simplesmente iria estourar, revelando tudo.

_F-Foi... _Muito_ bom Misha. – e viu o outro sorrir.

_O que acha da gente ensinar umas posições de Ioga, pra eles agora? – e sorriu, olhando diretamente para as calças do outro.

Jensen mordeu o inferior da boca. Misha não podia fazer aquilo com ele.

_Bem, eu não sei nenhuma posição de Ioga, mas você... Vá em frente. – e sorriu, tentando passar uma tranqüilidade que não tinha.

Suspirou quando acabaram de fazer o painel, teria que ir logo para o hotel, tomar um banho quente e ir pra cama.

Provavelmente os gemidos de Misha ficariam na sua mente e embalariam seus sonhos, mas o que ele poderia fazer? Deu de ombros em resposta, enquanto colocava os óculos escuros e saia.

Sentiu uma mão segurar seu braço antes que pudesse sair pela porta.

_Hm? – e virou-se para trás.

_Jens. – a voz do moreno chegou aos seus ouvidos ao mesmo tempo em que o loiro encarou aqueles olhos azuis. – Você vai direto para o hotel? Podemos beber algo antes.

_Ah... – e engoliu em seco. – Eu não... Eu... Eu vou dormir cedo hoje. Vamos embora cedo amanhã.

_Tudo bem. – e sorriu, passando na frente do loiro e colocando óculos escuros também.

Jensen não pode deixar de reparar no traseiro empinado do moreno, mas logo tratou de desviar o olhar para que não fosse pego. O caminho até o hotel não foi tão demorado quanto ele pensou, logo subiu as escadas e entrou no corredor que levava ao seu quarto.

_Me convide pra entrar. – estava colocando a chave na porta quando a voz ecoou pelo corredor.

_C-Como? – e olhou pro lado encontrando o rosto do moreno.

_Você devia me convidar pra entrar... – e sorriu travesso.

_Eu... E-Eu pensei que você fosse tomar alguma coisa. – disse.

_Não seria divertido sem você... E de qualquer forma, eu não queria ir com mais ninguém.

Jensen piscou algumas vezes, ainda parado na frente da porta, a chave na fechadura e o moreno lhe encarando.

_Ah... Como chegou aqui quase ao mesmo tempo em que eu?

_Como você não aceitou meu pedido, eu achei melhor vir pra cá... Com você. – e abriu a porta que o loiro parecia incapaz de fazer.

_V-Você... Misha, já faz tanto tempo... Olha... Somos casados... Eu disse pra você... Aquela ia ser a última vez. – e a voz era trêmula, como se saltasse de sua boca ensaiadamente.

_Mas eu não consigo... Não posso mais ficar sem você, Jen. – e abraçou o corpo do outro.

Engoliu em seco, sentindo aqueles braços enrolados em seu corpo, a maciez daquela pele contra a sua. Suspirou e sentiu os pêlos arrepiarem-se, a mão do outro entrando em sua camisa social.

Entrou no quarto com o outro ainda enroscado em si, como se nunca mais fosse largá-lo, fechou a porta com o pé esquerdo e puxou o rosto do moreno em direção ao seu.

_Misha... É errado. – sussurrou e engoliu em seco.

_Eu te quero e você também me quer.

_Sim, mas...

_Shhiii. – e então colocou um dedo nos lábios carnudos do loiro. – Agora me beija. – e fechou os olhos esperando que o mais novo colasse os lábios nos seus, o que não demorou a acontecer.

Os lábios de Misha se abriram para o outro e os braços apertaram mais o corpo musculoso do texano. Jensen apertou mais os olhos, enfiando a língua na boca do outro, sentindo o gosto se misturar com o seu, a língua dele enroscando-se com a sua e os gemidos dele começando a entrar em seus ouvidos.

_Jeeenn... – disse manhoso e puxou a camisa dele pra cima.

Deixou que o moreno lhe despisse, roupa por roupa, até que sua pele nua se encostasse à do outro, que assim como ele estava completamente pelado.

Guiou o corpo menor até a cama, nunca deixando de beijá-lo. Passou a mão pelo corpo esguio, pelos braços que o abraçavam, pelos ombros, pelas costas, sentindo os pêlos do moreno arrepiar-se sob seu toque, se deliciando com as sensações que ainda causava no 'amigo'.

_Misha. – e deitou-o na cama, ficando por cima dele.

Guiou seus lábios para o pescoço branco, chupando e mordendo a pele, deixando marcas vermelhas por onde passava, desceu mais um pouco encontrando os mamilos enchendo-os com saliva enquanto brincava com eles.

_Jens... – gemeu empurrando a cabeça dele mais pra baixo, agarrando os cabelos loiros e colocando-o em frente ao pênis teso que implorava por atenção. – Me chupa.

Jensen encarou o pênis ereto que apontava para seu rosto, não demorou a coloca-lo na boca, sentindo –o preenche-la. Misha empurrou-se mais pra dentro da boca úmida, apertando os olhos e abrindo a boca, gemendo rouco.

_Oh meu Deus! Jen... Hmmmn...

Sugava-lhe com vontade, os gemidos do moreno arrepiando seu corpo, desceu as mãos para o próprio pênis, masturbando-se loucamente enquanto os gemidos dele ainda ecoavam pelo quarto.

Sentiu as mãos de Misha o puxarem pelo cabelo de volta para cima, os lábios dele pressionaram-se contra os seus e a língua atrevida pediu passagem, enquanto as pernas brancas enlaçavam o quadril do loiro.

_Eu quero você inteiro dentro de mim... – sussurrou ele, passando as unhas curtas pelas costas largas do outro. – Vem... Me fode, Jen. – e pressionou-se contra a virilha dele.

Jensen mordeu os lábios, arfando alto colocou dois de seus dedos nos lábios do moreno, sentindo a língua dele logo se enroscar por eles, lubrificando-os de um jeito enlouquecedor.

Direcionou-os para o meio das nádegas firmes do outro, entrando e causando algum desconforto que logo foi esquecido já que Misha agora se contorcia, pedindo incessantemente por mais.

_Jens... Eu q-quero você... Dentro de mim, agora.

O loiro mordeu os lábios e tirou os dedos de lá, substituindo-os por seu membro. Empurrava-se devagar, temendo machuca-lo.

_Droga, Jensen... – disse, meio impaciente, o suor escorrendo pelas têmporas. – Eu não sou uma maldita boneca. – e empurrou-se em direção a ele, sentindo pênis entrar de uma só vez, abrindo caminho no corpo apertado. – Você pa-parece maior... – e arfou.

Jensen sorriu, começando a se mover devagar.

_Apressadinho, hein?

_Você me conhece... – e sorriu espetando os cabelos dele. – Pode ir mais rápido, está tudo bem agora.

Jensen assentiu e acelerou gradativamente, aumentando o ritmo conforme os gemidos do moreno se tornavam mais intensos. Estocou forte e rápido e o ouviu gritar, jogando a cabeça pra trás e apertando os olhos.

_Faz is-so de no-vo... – pediu, arfando enquanto a unhas apertavam a carne do braço do outro.

Jensen empurrou-se de novo pra dentro, forte e rápido, mais uma vez e outra, incessantes vezes, sentindo o canal apertar-se mais ao redor de seu membro, os gemidos de Misha se tornando gritos e suplicas para que ele nunca parasse.

Fechou a mão no membro do moreno, masturbando-o lentamente, enquanto ainda se empurrava com rapidez para dentro dele, não demorou a sentir o gozo de Misha escorrer por seus dedos.

Enlouquecido empurrava-se com mais força, travando o maxilar, sentindo o corpo inteiro enrijecer, pelo orgasmo que já estava chegando.

_Mis-ha... – gemeu baixinho no ouvido dele. – Hmmmn.

Foi quando derramou-se dentro do corpo do outro, sentindo aquela onda de prazer fazer o mundo desfocar.

_Oh meu Deus... – ainda ouvia os gemidos do moreno. – Meu Deus... Hmmmn.

Saiu de dentro dele e deitou-se ao seu lado.

_Acho que nunca vou me recuperar desse orgasmo. – o moreno sorriu, brincando. – Isso foi espetacular Jens...

_Foi sim... – a respiração desregulada se acalmava aos poucos.

Ficaram deitados um ao lado do outro e Misha sorriu ao sentir a mão de Jensen segurar a sua.

_Você acha que tudo bem se a gente se atrasar um pouco para voltar a Vancouver?

_Por quê? – e apoiou-se em um dos cotovelos, para olhar no rosto do loiro.

_É que ainda estou com saudades, – e sorriu, sendo seguido pelo moreno. – e acho que vai demorar para saciar a minha vontade de você. – sorriram um para o outro antes de Misha voltar a falar.

_Isso quer dizer que aquela besteira de que estamos fazendo algo errado acabou?

_É. – e então beijou a mão do moreno. – Eu não me importo mais se isso é errado, contando que eu esteja com você.

Misha concordou, pensando que sim, tudo o que importava na realidade é que eles estavam juntos.

* * *

**N/a:** Tava vendo alguns vídeos no youtube e me deparei com esse: 'http:**/**www.**youtube**.com**/watch?**v=JCPklU7**pxjg' (tirem os ** ), então agora vocês já sabem de onde veio essa fic né!


End file.
